Freezer Burns
by Beware- Black Cat Crossing
Summary: On an really hot day, Gray and Lucy decide to go on their own mission, just the two of them, two hormonal teens camping in one tent, and getting their clothes ripped off by pirates, and disinfecting private wounds, what can go wrong? Lots apparently, R
1. Kissing, Slapping, and Bright Hickeys

**HI! FIRST GOD DAMNED STORY, BOHYA BITCH! Ahem… I promise I'll get this one done!**

**YOU BETTER! You know how many you start but don't finish? - Natsu**

**SHUT UP! You son of a bitch - Me**

**Will I appear in this? – Bixlow**

**Even though you are hot, no - Me**

**I OWN FAIRY TAIL! BOHYA! – Me**

**The only thing she owns is a copy of the 5, 6,7,8,9,10,11 books and a restraining order from Hiro Mashima – Lucy**

**SHUT UP! – Me**

**So, even though this isn't full on lemon, I am rating it M so people don't bitch about it, it contains heavy moments, but they are NOT going all the way!**

It was pretty hot out, sweltering, boiling, torrid, sultry. Yes, Lucy found a dictionary.

"ARG! WHAT THE HELL WITH THE HEAT?" Lucy ranted, flying around her living room.

"I could ice you down" the cool voice came from nowhere, which made Lucy jump a foot in the air.

"DAMN IT GRAY! KNOCK BEFORE ENTERING!" She screamed, turning to face Gray.

"Okay, okay, don't have cow" the ice mage looked at her skeptically, looking somewhat smug with him self, though, god knows how pulls both those looks off at once.

"If you don't leave now, I'M GOING FORCE FEED YA THE ENTIRE DAMN BARN!" she screamed more, the heat making her beyond grouchy.

"Are you coming down to the guild or not?" Gray decided to ignore her flying rampage; he wanted to live until he was 20.

"And do what? Natsu and Erza are off on their own damned mission, what am I supposed to do?" Lucy plopped down heavily on her couch, with a loud thunk.

"Um? Hello? I am a ghost to you?" Gray said, a little peeved for being forgotten.

"Uh? What?" Lucy was never a good thinker when her mind was on something else.

"TAKE A JOB WITH ME!" Gray shouted out in frustration, wondering how dense one person can be.

"Oh… OKAY!" Lucy smiled, prying her self off the couch. Gray rolled his eyes. As soon as they stepped out the door, through the hallway of the apartment, THEN out side, the heat slapped them, hard.

"SO HOT!" Lucy screeched, running her finger through her hair, pulling it way from the nape of her neck, her blue tank top ridding up, hitching up to a centimeter below her bra line, it was already 3 centimeters her belly button originally, you know, before it rode up.

"Uh…" that was the _beautiful _noise that Gray made, fallowed by drool. Yep, your average, stupid, pervert male, typical.

"Gray, why are you staring at me?" Lucy let her hair smack back to her neck, sticking to her neck "ACK! Gray! CLOTHES!" She screamed, pointing to the underwear clad Gray, his face turning bright red, like a tomato, like you never heard that one before.

"Oops" he looked away, fumbling with his pants and t-shirt.

"Do I have to duct-tape your cloths on?" Lucy glared, crossing her chest, pushing it out wards to the already hormonal teen; life is just peachy, isn't it? Gray could find himself staring.

"Um, ello? Why are you staring at me?" Lucy looked at him skeptically, ducking her head under his, staring up at him, her hair sliding over her slender shoulder.

"Erg!" being fed up, he pulled Lucy's chin up, dragging it to his mouth, her soft, lush lips meeting his, her large eyes went even larger, until she shut them closed, and kissed him back. Gray pulled her up straight, and rapped his arms strongly around her thin waist. Lucy's slender finger tangled and thread them selves among Gray's ebony black hair, drawing his head lower. Soft moans escaped their lips, as Gray pressed her up the side the building, lucky that no one was around. Lucy could feel her self-rapping her legs around his waist, the only thing keeping up was her back being pushed against the bricked wall, and his muscled hands gripping her thighs. Without asking for entrance, his tongue barged into her mouth, one of his hands running through her hair. His mouth traveled to her neck, as he sucked on it, swirling his tongue over her soft skin. Everything was going peachy, until Loki decided to make a stage appearance.

"Get your damn hands off my Lucy" Loki bristled, anger ragging in him like torturous water, and light crystallized, forming him.

"Eep!" Lucy let out a squeak of surprise, and Gray, being the genius he is, put his hand up in the air, and dropped Lucy, see, real genius. Lucy picked her self up, dusting her skirt vigorously, glaring at Loki.

"SINCE WHEN THE HELL DID I BECOME YOUR LUCY?" she screamed in range, smacking Loki across the face, leaving stinging mark on the side of his cheek, in the shape of the hand, like that ever happens!

"Oh, honey, don't hide our love for each other" Loki cooed; trying to make a sexy look on his face, which made him look more constipated.

"Beautiful face, prince charming" Lucy snorted flipping her hair over her shoulder. She harshly pulled him back into his own world, crystallizing.

"So…" Gray murmured, his hands in his pockets, looking at his shoes with great interest.

"Lets get that job!" Lucy smiled, pulling Gray to the direction of the guild. The coolness of the guild was welcoming. Someone had the fan going.

"Luce!" Natsu screamed, running towards him.

"You got back from your mission with Erza?" Lucy asked, looking at the red head, which was smirking at her for some odd reason.

"Ya, so, Luce, what's that on your neck?" Natsu pointed to the nape of her neck, where a bright red mark was left.

"Ahh…" Lucy trailed off, her face matching the mark.

"It looks like a hickey to me" Erza smiled, looking at her and Gray with a sly expression painted on her face.

"What's a hickey?" Happy and Natsu asked at the same time.

"Nothing!" Lucy squeaked, "let's go Gray" she started to propel Gray towards the mission board.

"Hey, are you going to go on a mission with us" Natsu looked confused, not much of a stretch.

"No, just me and Gray" Gray turned to the colour of Lucy's hickey, as she ran them to the mission board. She yanked one of them off at random, not paying any attention to it. "Lets go" she pulled Gray out of the room, ignoring everyone's stares, well trying, really, if a whole room was staring at you, and the dude you made out with, could you ignore it? Nah didn't think so. They bustled out into the busy streets, letting the crowd was them away, who knew what trouble a laid them next, if that's a real sentence.

**Well, there you go, I finished my first chapter, told ya so - Me**

**Now you just have to finish the rest of it – Natsu**

***Nocks Natsu unconscious with of a blunt object**

**Any who, wait for my next chappie! And, I did not get to my M rated crap yet, but, it is in the next chapter!**


	2. Bumpy carts, mood swings, and kissing

Me: YAY! I made a new chappie! Told ya so!

Natsu: I doubt you will finish this!

Me: oh, blow it out your gypsy pants!

Natsu: no need to be rude!

Me: trusts, I got plenty of reasons to be rude!

Lucy: she does not own Fairy Tail

Me: cuz if I did, Lucy would be five cup sizes smaller, and have clothes that are not three sizes to small!

Lucy: I DO NOT WEAR CLOTHES 3 SIZES TO SMALL!

Me: denial!

Lucy: RAWR

Me: zip it! So, I, promised smut, you are getting smut! The best I can make anyways! So, readers! I got like, 10 favorites, but out of those ten, 3 or so reviewed! So if you have energy to favorite, don't you have energy to type the words: I like it! Or, great job, or awesome writing! C'mon people! These are to words phrases, not much!

Gray: It's a thought, but it is best not to insult the people who you are trying to get to review…

Me: I was not insulting them!

Chapter two:

The soft bump of wheels was sounding through the awkward air, keeping time like a metronome, or a clock, with no end of batteries, and won't shut up, ya, you know that feeling. Lucy could feel her self-drifting off, her head like a slow bobble head, back and forth, back and forth.

"Not exactly a smooth path" the blonde smiled to the distant ice mage, looking out the window with a deep red blush scarring over his face.

"Um, Gray, you in? Anyone read me?" she waved her hand franticly in front of his face, desperate to get his attention. Unfortunate for them, but fortunate for us, we get a laugh out of it, they hit a rather larges pot hole, and Lucy flew into Gray, cuz, have you ever seen them actually wear seatbelts? Didn't think so! So now, Lucy is sitting on Grays lap, facing him, leg on either side of his hips, well, correct that, he end up sliding down a bit, so she more ended up sitting just above his hips. To add on to their embarrassment, and our joy, he had his face squished into the valley between her two breasts, and her chin resting on top of his head, muwahaha! Ya, it shocks me too how one minute they are sitting side by side, nothing wrong, and a bump could turn it into lap sitting, face squishing, chin resting crap, but hey, it is fiction, things like this always happen.

"Sorry" Lucy apologized, her face a deep red. As she tried to slide off him without falling, edging her way off, grabbing Gray's shirt folds, the wagon cart thing hit yet another pot hold, isn't torture fun? So, since she was grabbing his shirt, she end up pulling him to the ground with her, forcing Gray to pin Lucy, Yay, torture! As the cart (A/N: that's what I am calling their cars from now on) kept rolling, they just stared at each other, not moving, signs they are the next generation geniuses.

"Um" Lucy choked on words, pushing Gray off, letting him roll to the cart floor. Horny little Gray decided it was his chance to make his moved, and hopefully, no annoying Loki. He pulled at her shoulders, rolling her on top, and brought her head down to meet his. Gray captured Lucy's lips with his, her plush lips erotic and sensual, breath taking. She gasped, the tingling sensation spreading to her inner thighs, something she was not familiar with, sure, she had boyfriends before, and had been kissed, but this was different, it made her feel something. With her mouth in a small gasp, Gray used that to slide his tongue in. It was full out tongue war, battling for dominance, as his fingers outlined every precious curve through the thin clothes that hugged her warmly. She could feel his need pushing against her pelvis, making her thighs and stomach tingled some more, like if she was high. Her very own slender fingers traced along his abs, amazed how much muscle he had. As her fingers traced along his stomach, Gray let out a low chuckle, pulling her fingers away, ignoring her whine, and placed them on his back.

"That tickles" his low voice drowned in lust, his knowledgeable lips moving along her delicate collarbone, teasing her. Lucy had rapped her legs around Gray's lower body, pulling his pelvis into hers, making him moan out with great intensity. How the driver didn't hear them? Well, because it is a self-drive, the cart drives you to your destination, no farther, no less, so this whole smut session went un-heard! It came in handy when Gray, pulled her shirt away, her breast over flowing from her bra, causing Gray almost to have a nosebleed, almost…. But that when they reached their destination, and the cart slammed to a stop, pushing Lucy off Gray, and Gray off the cart, a really funny sight.

"OWW!" Gray called out as Lucy died from laughter after pulling her top back over her head. Just imagine, Lucy, rolling on the cart floor, laughing, while pounding her fists into the wooden floor.

"IT IS NOT FUNNY!" Gray called out in a huff, his lip pouting.

"Kinda is" Lucy continued to laugh. She bounced off the cart, landing gracefully on the ground, and stalked past him "I never knew you could fly Gray" she smirked. Lucy looped around to the back of the cart, pulling out their supplies. Suddenly she lot out a high-pitched shriek dropping the tent canister. Gray raced over, wonder what on earth could have made her scream like that. Maybe it was a spider?

"What?" Gray tried to sound calm, looking over her shoulder, nope no spiders.

'You only packed one tent?" Lucy yelled feeling like se could kill the ice mage.

"No, I packed two" Gray tried to reassure, but he was getting skeptical him self.

"THEN WHY IS THERE ONLY ONE?" Lucy screamed, looking murderous, poor Gray, poor, poor Gray.

"Maybe you missed it" Gray offered weakly, noticing how Lucy's personality changed constantly, maybe it was a PMS thing. She threw the tent canister at Gray's head and screamed "HOW THE HELL COULD I HAVE MISSED IT?" This reminded Gray why he kept his distance from Lucy she was a mini Erza, at worst.

"Uh, oops?" Gray smiled weakly, backing away slowly, praying he wouldn't trip over something, as he scrambled to safety. Something washed over her, and she calmed, making Gray wonder even more about the female mind, but deciding it was to complex, he shooed the thoughts away.

"Well, I guess there is nothing we can do about it" she sighed, with somewhat of an evil glint, as she un-packed the tent, looking at the confusing set up. Gray just shook his head, mumbling something about hormones.

**Me: there ya go, FIN! Sorry it took forever**

**Natsu: BAKA! *****hit me w broom ***

**Me: owwwieeeee help, help, I am getting broom raped by Natsu!**

**My bff Jay: aw, poor Baka-San, let me help.**

**Me: oh, thanks Jay**

**Jay: *grabs a broom and starts hitting me with it as well ***

**Me: OWWWIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE **


End file.
